Mr Peeper
by sayjay1995
Summary: Kyou, in his cat form, finds that the only way to get inside his home is through Tohru's window. After getting stuck under the bed, Tohru comes in wearing just a towel. What will happen if she finds him? What if he transforms? My first KyouxTohru fluff


**A/N: This is my first attempt at Fruits Basket, ever. I'm a new fan, going by the anime. I haven't gotten all that far thus things may seem OOC or un-canon like at times. I'm really sorry for that! Please bear with Sayjay-chan and her mistakes! Also, this is only rated 'T' because of the language and a towel scene (it's not bad though, don't worry!). Speaking will be in "Chitter chatter," and thoughts will be in _'Thinker thinker,'_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, sadly. Nor do I own "Hold Me Tight" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation. I do have to thank my dearest friend Liz for getting me involved in the love that is Fruits Basket though. THAAAAAAAANKS LIZ!**

**Mr. Peeper**

"Damn that rat!" Kyou shouted to the heavens above. Despite the early hour of the morning, Kyou had decided to pick a fight with Yuki, only to find he had forgotten just how strong the violet eyed boy got when he was tired. Tohru laughed awkwardly, used to the fighting that took place in the Sohma home.

"Shut up; nobody was talking to you!" Kyou snapped, horribly angry and embarrassed as he picked up pieces of the shattered door.

"Oooooooh, why my poor house?" Shigure moaned with a sigh.

"S-Sorry Kyou…!" Tohru muttered, her usually bright eyes downcast.

"You stupid cat, apologize to Miss Honda! She didn't do anything to you, and she doesn't deserve you yelling at her!" Yuki hissed, his eyes flashing.

Yuki then raised a hand and slapped the cat. That was when Kyou found himself storming outside and angrily cursing his cousin. He could hear Tohru calling after him, begging him to come back. But he also heard Shigure and Yuki telling her to leave him be.

'_Let her walk with the amazing Yuki then,' _he growled to himself, marching the entire way to school. When he arrived at the said building, he was greeted by a pack of girls singing his name and sending him lovey-dovey flirty looks.

'_Since when do I have fangirls?' _Kyou thought, finding his eyebrow twitching. It was strange and without a doubt the most annoying thing he'd ever had to suffer through. Definitely worse then when Yuki had to wear a dress. That was hilarious, but this? This was hell.

Every time he walked past one in the hallway, they would start waving at him and blowing him kisses. Talk about creepy! To make matters worse, Kyou found he couldn't bear to look at Tohru when he passed her. He felt so ashamed at himself for the words he spoke earlier.

During class he ignored any attempt at conversation she made, feeling his own heart throb at the sight of her worried face. That turned to anger shortly thereafter, thanks to Yuki and the swarm of squealing girlfriends that had stalked him all day. As soon as the final bell rang, dismissing them from school, Kyou found himself surrounded by females. Their faces were practically glowing with happiness. Phrases like

"Walk home with us Kyou!"

"How about we go pet a kitty at the shelter?" and

"Let's go grab some fries!" had been shouted in unison, hurting Kyou's ears. If he was in cat form they would have been flat against his head. The girls were starting to close in around him, getting a bit too close for comfort.

"Leave me alone!" he growled, pushing his way past. It may have been discourteous to shove a girl, but manners were out of his mind by then. His rudeness didn't seem to halter any of the girls; if anything it made them only more determined to win his affection.

"Kyou, don't you think I'm pretty?" one girl asked.

"Doesn't this skirt bring out the blue in my eyes?" another questioned.

"No! Why are bothering me with your stupid questions?" Kyou moaned, covering his ears with his books. He tried to brush them off by walking faster.

"Oh Kyou, why are you so mean? The Prince isn't like that at all!" they whined after him, their pace quickening. Before long Kyou was running as fast as he possibly could, with the girls chasing after him.

"Why don't you go chase Yuki?" he yelled over his shoulder. The thought of Yuki being hunted by these wild teens was amusing. Nobody deserved to be attacked by those idiots more then that violet eyed fool.

"We'd love to, but Prince Yuki had to leave for a doctor's appointment as soon as school was over. You're his hot cousin, so that make's you next in line!" the nearest female shouted back, her eyes in the shape of little hearts.

'_Of course. They only want me when Yuki isn't available,_' Kyou thought, feeling even more depressed if that was possible. Something tugged at the back of his mind as he ran for dear life, the girls closing the distance quickly.

'_Tohru! She doesn't know that I'm half way home, and she might not know about Yuki. She must think we ditched her!' _Kyou swore loudly at the thought. He blew at some orange hair hanging in his face as he tried to push his legs harder. He was getting closer to home if the surrounding trees were any indication, and the last thing he wanted was for the girls at school to know where he lived.

"OMG Kyou is so cute like that!" a red headed girl screamed, practically panting. Her lack of breath wasn't from the workout she and her fellow stalkers were getting, either. The red head suddenly jumped forward, her arms outstretched. Kyou's heart froze when he felt the slender arms embrace him from behind. He could already feel his body shrinking; it was time to act fast. Kyou purposely tripped himself, causing him and the red head to roll behind a bush.

The other girls shrieked at the sight, shouting their worries in annoyingly high pitched tones. While the red head was still stunned, Kyou picked up his clothes with his teeth and ran off. He had to smirk when his sharp cat ears picked up the school girl's confused voices.

"Where did Kyou go?"

"He was right there, I swear it!"

"I-I don't know! A flash of orange was all I saw!" Kyou smirked the best he could with fabric in his mouth. He had successfully escaped an entire group of girls without managing to blow the Sohma family secret. Not bad, all things considered. His good mood lasted the rest of the way home, until he remembered Tohru and found out that Shigure had the door locked.

"Hey, open up!" Kyou screeched, feeling a vein pop when silence answered back.

"Yo, Tohru! Shigure! I'm talking to you!" the door had already been fixed from this morning. Unfortunately for the cat boy he couldn't just go walking inside.

'_What the hell is up with that?_' he thought with an angry pout. It was strange; Shigure only locked the door when they all went out together. And Tohru surely had to be inside. Why didn't she answer him when he called? So many questions….

He needed to find another way in, so Kyou circled around the house in search of an open window. The only one he could find was Tohru's.

'_Guess it'll have to work,' _he sighed to himself. Tohru's window was rather high. With great difficulty, Kyou started his quest by climbing up a nearby tree and carefully walking out on a flimsy limb. A bead of sweat drizzled down his head and with a gulp he silently prayed the branch would hold.

Kyou walked as far out as he dared and then used his hind legs to push off with as much power as he could muster. In mid air his clothes slipped from his mouth, flopping down to the ground which suddenly seemed much farther away then what he had originally thought.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah!" he shouted, his four paws flailing wildly. With another terrified yelp Kyou realized he was right on one thing; the ground did seemed a lot smaller from his spot up in the air.

Kyou released his claws and dug them into the wooden window pane, wincing as he smacked against the house. He was holding on for dear life, and his grip was loosening with every passing second. Heaving and huffing, it took nearly five minutes for Kyou to pull himself inside Tohru's bedroom.

"Whew, at least that's over," he sighed, lifting a paw to wipe his forehead. Kyou took a tiny step forward so that he could jump down on the floor, only to find his tail smashed underneath his paw. After crying out in pain Kyou tripped off the window pane and tumbled to the floor with an audible 'thump'.

He rolled underneath Tohru's bed. Kyou sneezed from the dust bunnies that appeared on either side, death glaring one that literally looked like a bunny. Not that he had anything against bunnies, but thinking about them made him also think of Momoiji, which gave him a headache.

'_Damn it! I guess I should be glad nobody saw me this time…_' he tried to wiggle out from under the bed, knowing it would be a pain if he transformed. To the cat's dismay, he found that he couldn't get back out. He could get his head and shoulders out, but that was about it.

Kyou swore again, his anger starting to flare. A light humming reached his ears, the familiar voice sending his heart pounding. Kyou pulled himself back under the bed so that only his eyes could peer out. The doorknob turned then slowly the door opened. Kyou would have never even tried to picture what he saw in front of him.

Apparently the reason Tohru hadn't heard him shouting was that she had been in the shower, evident by the fluffy white towel wrapped around her middle. But that fluffy white towel was all that she had on. Kyou felt his whole face burning as hot as tea.

He couldn't help it; try as he might to convince himself that Tohru was just a girl, his teenage mind was taking over. The mental images wouldn't stop coming, even when he told himself Tohru shouldn't be thought of like that. She was too innocent for his indecent gutter thoughts.

"I'm worried about my Sohma boys, Mom," Tohru sighed to the picture that sat next to her bed. Kyou gulped as she took a few steps forward. Tohru picked up her hair brush and began to gently comb out the knots, the towel slipping down three quarters of an inch.

"Kyou was acting weird this morning, and Yuki has to go see the doctor. What if something bad happened to Kyou though? I didn't get a chance to make up with him! If he got hurt while being mad at me…" Tohru sniffed. Kyou watched, silently, his own eyes wide with shock.

'_She's more worried about me then Yuki!' _he thought, almost smiling. What kept his frown in place was that he had really upset the poor girl. Also she wearing nothing but a towel, his mind just had to remember.

On a serious note, he really hated to make her unhappy, even though that was something he was prone to do. Drops of water fell from her hair as Tohru brushed her long brown locks, her sapphire eyes staring off into space.

'_Maybe I should go say s-OH CRAP!' _Kyou started to muse, his tail flickering at the surrounding dust. His thoughts were interrupted when the towel slid down further.

Nothing of importance was revealed, but the Honda girl was pushing it. Kyou felt trapped. He couldn't let Tohru know he was there, or else she'd think he was a pervert like Shigure. But if he stayed, she was likely to strip down in front of him, and Kyou doubted he'd ever be able to look at Tohru again.

"Hey, Mom, why do you think I should do to make Kyou like me again?" Tohru asked, humming the same tune from earlier. After a stretch of silence her hum turned into a light murmur. Kyou could only hear a few scattered words.

"Why is it that you don't give me a chance…I'm just missing you, 'cause you're not right here…if you love me throw me a kiss now…hold me tight, hold me tight, hold me tight I miss your love…" Tohru closed her eyes for a moment, lost in some fantasy. Kyou got the strangest feeling he was in it, which brought more heat to his cheeks.

'_Ugh! Don't even think about that. Why would Tohru wan to daydream about me after the way I treated her today?_' he thought darkly. Dust particles started clogging his nose, and before he could stop it Kyou sneezed. Tohru jumped like she had been given an electric shock.

"W-Whose there?" she gasped, one hand flying to hold the towel against her. Kyou didn't dare move.

"H-Hello? Yuki? Shigure? Kyou?" Tohru's panicked eyes flickered from one corner of the room to the next.

"My mind must have been playing a trick. I'm so preoccupied, I guess it's understandable. I just hope that Yuki and Kyou are okay…" Tohru let her death grip on the towel drop, revealing a little too much skin if she'd known a boy was watching her. She moved to her closet and pulled out a fresh shirt and pant combination.

She started to remove the single fabric wrapped around her, sending Kyou's heart beating so loud he expected her to find him automatically. He put his paws over his eyes and, for good measure, closed them as tight as he possibly could. The temptation to peek was almost impossible to resist. He was shaking from trying to oppose his teenage desires.

"There! Now I'm fresh and clean and ready to make dinner for the Sohma family!" Tohru exclaimed. Kyou peered from behind his paw. Tohru was fully dressed and putting her ribbons in her hair. She was still muttering that song. While bending down to pick up the towel, Tohru knocked over her picture of her mother.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Mom!" Tohru cried, bending down to pick up her beloved picture. Her eyes happened to glance towards the bed, and when she saw the mass of orange fur under her bed she froze. Kyou stared back, equally surprised at being caught.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tohru screamed, her face the brightest shade of maroon. Kyou meowed, half worriedly half terrified at what she might do. Tohru wasn't one to yell, or throw things, but she'd never been faced with such a situation before.

"K-K-K-Kyou!" Tohru dropped down to her knees, gripping her picture tight against her chest. She seemed at a lost for words.

'_I can't believe it! Kyou's just like…like…Shigure!' _Tohru failed to hide her emotions; they played across her face like a television show. A few tears slid down her cheek.

"Tohru, let me explain!" Kyou almost pleaded. He struggled to get out from underneath the bed. Giving up, he focused his attention back to Tohru.

"I was attacked by these freakin' high school girls all day; they tried following me! I lost them in the woods, but when I got home the door was locked so I had to climb in through your window. I nearly died, and when I got inside I fell and…here I am," Kyou explained, letting out a sigh.

"I swear I covered my eyes when you were getting dressed!" Tohru gasped.

"Oh Kyou! It's all my fault then!" she face palmed her face.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she hissed with each hit.

"Whoa, Tohru, it isn't your fault!" Kyou added quickly.

"Yes it is! Yuki told me that he had to visit Hatori, and that Shigure would be going along too. They said that I should just go home right away because you would probably go running off training. Shigure reminded me of the weird men who apparently stalk the woods, so I locked the door when I came in. I didn't hear you arrive because I was in the shower. To think, you could be DEAD right now all because I wanted to wash my hair!" Tohru hung her head.

"Well, I didn't die, so no use getting upset about it," Kyou stated. He sneezed again from all the dust.

"O-Oh! Here, let me help!" Tohru crawled over and, after sitting her mother's picture on her bed, pulled Kyou from underneath the bed. He landed in her lap, causing him to automatically start purring. Tohru giggled at the sound at rubbed his back.

"H-Hey! Knock it off! I'm not really a cat you know!" Kyou snapped, secretly enjoying her gentle touch. Tohru only smiled.

"I wanted to eh, apologize. You know, for this morning," Kyou said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"It's okay Kyou! I'm just glad you aren't mad at me," Tohru reassured the feline. They fell silent, neither wanting to move.

"Tohru?" Kyou mumbled after awhile. He felt like curling up for a nap rather then continuing this conversation.

"Yes, Kyou?" Tohru looked down at the orange fluff ball.

"…what song were you singing before?" he asked, looking away. It was slightly embarrassing to ask, but you know how the old saying goes: curiosity killed the cat.

"It's called 'Hold Me Tight', by a band called Asian Kung-Fu Generation," Tohru replied, a light blush on her cheeks. The next silence that fell was awkward. Though it was hard to tell, Kyou's face was burning.

"You can hug me…if you want…" he mumbled almost inaudibly.

"I mean, it's not like I care or anything, but since I'm already in cat form and all…" Tohru couldn't have been more surprised or delighted. She wrapped her arms around his soft fur and held him against her chest. Once again Kyou purred. After awhile, Tohru picked back up on humming. Kyou tried to follow along silently with the words he heard earlier.

//Hold me tight, hold me tight, hold me tight I miss your love

If you love me throw me a kiss now

Hold me hold me…now

So yeah, I love you!

Just miss your love

Hold me tight, hold me tight, hold me tight I miss you love//

Kyou raised his head to look at the brunette girl. His furry cat face was inches from Tohru's.

"Tohru…" they looked at each other, neither really sure what was going on. The inches started to disappear slowly. Tohru didn't even seem to mind that Kyou was a cat right now. She was momentarily blinded by smoke. The weight on her lap increased by at least a hundred pounds. Kyou swore as he scrambled to get off of Tohru. The smoke was thinning, so Tohru buried her face in her hands.

"I-I'm sorry!" she cried repeatedly.

"I'll be back-" Kyou shouted over his shoulder as he flew past Tohru's door. She sighed and let her hands drop to the floor as soon as she deemed it safe.

'_I shouldn't be disappointed. It's not like Kyou would have actually kissed me or anything,_' Tohru told herself, firmly erasing any fleeting hope that she had finally won Kyou's heart. From the day she first saw him, Tohru knew she loved Kyou.

When he wanted to be, he was really sweet and loving. Even when he was mad, Tohru still found herself wanting to be around him. She stood up, playing with a random thought that sent her heart fluttering.

The said naked boy dug through his closet and found a very wrinkled shirt. He pulled it on and found a pair of faded pants, not quite caring about his looks right now. He only wanted to be back in Tohru's warm embrace with his lips touching hers. Not that he could do that literally, unless he wanted to kiss her as a cat. It suddenly hit him just what he was doing.

There had always been something about Tohru that gave him that sappy, fuzzy feeling people always described when they claimed to be in love. Until today, he had always passed it off as a protective, almost sibling like type of love. It always seemed like Tohru and Yuki would end up getting together anyway.

But being so close to her just now…there was no way he could feel that way for a sister. The only negative thought that hounded him was that there was always the possibility Tohru didn't return his feelings. It would kill him to hear her rejection, but he had to at least try.

After nervously running a hand through his hair and checking for bad breath Kyou tried to look nonchalant as he walked back to Tohru's room. He cleared his throat.

"Tohru?" Kyou called, pleased that he sounded calm and mature. He stopped in the doorway to make sure he was completely composed for what might happen. As it turns out, irony wasn't on his side today. The next second all he could see were two ocean blue ovals.

Her breath, it smelled like strawberries, washed over him, and before he could blink she kissed him. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back, and after sensing her relax a little he cupped his hands to her face and held her against him.

//If you love me, throw me a kiss now

Hold me hold me…

Hold me hold me…

Now!//

Without thinking, Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyou's waist. For the second time, Kyou transformed into a cat, and Tohru quickly caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry Kyou!" she said quickly, her face shining with happiness.

"Don't be; I'm sure with a little bit of practice you'll get better," Kyou said. It took a moment for Tohru to register what he said.

"You mean you don't mind that I snuck up on you like that?" she gasped.

"Not really. To be honest, I was going to do the same thing," Kyou admitted somewhat shyly. They exchanged bashful glances.

"Oh Tohru!" a familiar voice called from outside.

"Looks like they're home," Kyou muttered, snuggling closer to Tohru. A series of knocks could be heard from downstairs.

"Let's go, Mr. Peeper," Tohru ignored the scowl coming from her kitty.

"Don't call me that; I sound like Shigure!" Kyou whined. The girl laughed and carried him down the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess they are. Should we tell them?" she questioned as she fumbled with the lock on the door.

"Tell us what Miss Honda?" Yuki and Shigure walked in looking curious. Kyou flashed a triumphant look at his cousin, basking in the fact that he finally beat Yuki at something. That, and he really was content to be in Tohru's arms, as evident from the loud purr coming from his throat.

He may not ever be accepted into the Zodiac, but for right now he was happy to be with Tohru.

**A/N: I didn't plan on it, but looks like it came out as a part song fic. Cool, I've never written one of those before! I hope you readers like my first piece of Fruits Basket fluff. I really enjoyed writing it! Reviews are loved, as always. Oh, and one question: Is it Kyou or Kyo? I like the latter spelling better, but I think I saw the first one used in a subtitle…Until next time, bye bye now!**


End file.
